Septiembre
by Niia787
Summary: Porque es en esta noche, mientras saltan de árbol en árbol, que una parte de su ser muere junto con los que quedan atrás.


Bueno, soy nueva en esto. Me atreví a publicar algo. Ojala se entienda y la encuentren entretenida.

Muchas gracias a: Kusubana Yoru y aniyasha ;) Sus ayudas me sirvieron mucho! ;)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

* * *

Es septiembre y hace calor, Kushina se ha sentado a la sombra de un castaño intentando refrescarse. Observa a la gente de su aldea, todo aparenta estar en calma pero ella sabe que no es así. Al ser la hija del actual líder del Clan Uzumaki, puede estar segura de ello.

Para ella no pasa desapercibido el zumbido de mal agüero, durante este verano ha persistido la amenaza de guerra, pero en los últimos días la tensión ha subido al máximo. Kushina tiene miedo, pero no lo admite, Kushina tiene que ser fuerte, Kushina no puede ser débil, es lo que siempre se repite a sí misma.

Esa noche la familia Uzumaki cena en silencio. Fuera, las calles están desiertas y no se oye un ruido, es precisamente ese silencio lo que alarma a Kushina. Pincha la comida en su plato de forma desganada y aguza el oído. Muy a lo lejos una explosión interrumpe el silencio.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Su hermana dice mientras levanta la mirada.

Kushina ve como sus padres intercambian una mirada de preocupación. A lo lejos se oye un chillido agudo.

—Voy a ver qué pasa.

Su padre deja la servilleta en la mesa y sale del comedor. Será la última vez que lo vea, pero ella no lo sabe. Fuera, los gritos se repiten cada vez más fuertes y cercanos. Su madre aparta la silla de la mesa y abandona precipitadamente el comedor, su hermana la sigue. En ese mismo instante empiezan a sonar las campanas de alarma.

Kushina corre hacia la ventana del comedor, pero lo único que ve es un jardín oscuro. Abre las puertas de la terraza. Un siniestro grito resuena en sus oídos.

Siente como se eriza el vello de su nuca. Escucha a alguien correr hacia su posición.

— ¡Señorita Kushina! ¡Venga rápido!

Akira su criada ha entrado, pálida y con los ojos desencajados.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

Kushina permite que Akira la lleve a rastras. En el vestíbulo están su madre y su hermana. Su madre se frota las manos, se acerca a Kushina y la aprieta contra su pecho.

—Suéltame, madre, ya no soy una niña pequeña. ¿Qué está pasando 'ttebane? —insiste inquieta Kushina a pesar de tener ocho años.

—Han atacado la aldea—susurra su madre.

Kushina mira a Akira.

—Es verdad, señorita- confirma temblándole la voz**—** Tú padre junto con Nagato y un grupo de guardias han ido a investigar, nos han invadido— Se dirige entonces a la madre de Kushina — Tiene que huir mi señora, todos ustedes, ¡Rápido!

La madre de kushina mira hacia el patio a través de la ventana. Detrás de la puerta cerrada oyen voces. Alguien golpea la puerta con un objeto pesado.

— ¡Por el jardín, Mi señora! ¡Por la portezuela del jardín! — Insiste Akira

En el patio se oyen pasos apresurados. Acto seguido golpean la puerta principal.

— ¡Abran, en nombre de la Aldea de Niebla! —Gritan desde afuera. Seguramente los guardias ya deben estar muertos.

Su madre empuja a su hermana hacia el comedor, donde las puertas de la terraza permanecen abiertas y, mira por encima de su hombro para saber dónde está su hija pequeña.

— ¡Date prisa, Kushina! —exclama agitada.

Kushina está a punto de correr detrás de su madre y de su hermana, cuando Akira se lo impide. Con un dedo en los labios, apunta hacia el armario debajo de la escalera.

— ¡Rápido, señorita! No tiene posibilidad de escapar si ahora corre hacia el jardín—Le susurra Akira—No tenga miedo, el armario tiene una trampilla en un sitio poco usual, nadie va a encontrarla.

Abre la trampilla sujetándola para que Kushina pueda meterse dentro del espacio oscuro que hay allí. Solo hay sitio para una persona. Temerosa, Kushina levanta la mirada hacia Akira.

—No se preocupe, señorita. Su padre ya ha pedido ayuda a Konoha—Le dice suavemente.

La trampilla se cierra de golpe y Kushina se queda completamente a oscuras; tanto, que ni siquiera entra el más mínimo rayo de luz.

Atemorizada, kushina gira la cabeza hacia los lados, pero no ve más que un vacío negro.

Sobre su cabeza la puerta de la entrada se rompe con un enorme estallido. Botas pesadas suenan en el vestíbulo y suben las escaleras, fuerzan las puertas. Desde el jardín le llegan los gritos de su madre y hermana. Oye como las arrastran a través del vestíbulo hacia el patio, sus voces temerosas son apenas audibles entre las órdenes que les espetan.

Kushina empieza a temblar, Mete el puño en su boca para evitar gritar. Después de un rato, Suena como el filo de una catana atraviesa algo. Kushina piensa lo peor.

— ¡Tiene que haber uno más! —Grita alguien— ¡busquen por toda la casa!

Durante un largo rato resuenan pasos por toda la casa. Después, silencio, ¿Se habrán ido?

Kushina empieza a tener calambres en las piernas. Intenta cambiar de postura, pero se da un golpe con el codo, lo que provoca un fuerte ruido. Escucha las suaves pisadas de alguien sobre los baldosines del vestíbulo que se acercan a su escondite. La puerta del armario de bajo de la escalera se abre. Las bisagras chirrían.

Ahora verán la trampilla. Ahora la encontraran.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza. Por encima de su cabeza oye como la puerta se vuelve a cerrar de golpe.

La calma vuelve a la casa. Kushina está sentada en cuclillas en la oscuridad y no para de temblar. Nada la puede empujar a que abandone su escondite. Tirita y sus dientes no cesan de castañear.

Finalmente hace un gran esfuerzo para levantarse. Empuja la trampilla hacia afuera, se incorpora con ayuda del borde y consigue salir. Tiesa y crispada sale del armario e, insegura, entra en el vestíbulo. Está muy oscuro, pero no se atreve a encender la luz. Las campanas de alarma han dejado de sonar. Sus pasos sobre las baldosas suenan mucho, demasiado. De puntillas, Kushina cruza el recibidor. La puerta del salón está abierta.

Kushina echa una mirada adentro. Las cortinas se han abierto bruscamente y a la luz de la luna ve los muebles arrumbados por el suelo. La plata ha desaparecido; los cuadros han sido arrancados violentamente de las paredes. Traspasa las puertas correderas que conducen al comedor y se detiene en el umbral. Se siente como intrusa que se ha quedado mirando cómo se desbarata la vida de una familia, De un Clan…

Encima de la mesa ve vasos y platos vacíos. Cuando estaban en la mesa aún estaban llenos. Una mancha de roja causada por un vaso de vino que se había caído afea el mantel y las sillas están muy apartadas de la mesa.

Mira a su alrededor. ¿De verdad hace apenas unas horas estaban aquí, tranquilamente, sentados todos juntos? Le duele la garganta de las lágrimas no derramadas, pero si empieza a llorar ahora, perderá el control y, eso lo debería evitar a toda costa. Tiene que reflexionar, y rápido, porque podrían volver en cualquier momento.

Apresuradamente, vuelve al vestíbulo y sube las escaleras hacia el ático, donde se encuentran los cuartos de las criadas. Aquí arriba no hay ventanas, así que se atreve a prender una vela. Kushina observa el cuarto, nunca había estado allí. Que pequeño y qué oscuro…

Abre un pequeño armario y toma una vieja capa negra. Baja las escaleras y se dirige hacia la biblioteca de su padre. Detrás de un gran retrato de su madre hay un hueco en la pared, donde se encuentra un cofre chapado en hierro. Kushina lo abre, y saca todo tipo de joyas, ahorros y pergaminos importantes. Luego coge dos bolsas del armario de su dormitorio, las ata con una cuerda alrededor de sus caderas.

En ese mismo instante escucha las voces de unas personas. ¡Han vuelto!

Kushina palidece. Presa del pánico, retrocede, entra en el comedor y se desliza entre las puertas de la terraza hacia afuera. Corriendo, cruza el césped hacia la pequeña puerta al fondo del jardín. En la casa alguien abre y cierra las puertas bruscamente.

Aterrorizada, Kushina tira el picaporte ¡Está cerrada! Suenan voces en la terraza.

Nerviosa, Mira por encima del hombro. Corre hacia un árbol grande situado en la esquina del jardín: El único al que sabe trepar desde muy pequeña sin ayuda. Con cuidado salta a una rama gruesa. Cruje, pero la rama no se rompe.

El sonido amortiguado de unos pasos apresurados sobre el césped… Luces escrutando los rincones del jardín… Unas voces se acercan…

Kushina, salta a otra rama. A través de las hojas ve como unos Nijas de la Niebla inspeccionan cada árbol.

La garganta de Kushina está seca del pavor que siente. Su corazón late tan fuerte y dolorosamente que casi le impide respirar.

De repente, Siente una mano en su boca—_Me han atrapado 'ttebane—_Piensa, pero este pensamiento se ve interrumpido por una cálida voz —Tranquila —es lo único que se escucha, seguida de una lluvia de shurikens.

Al nuevo campo de batalla a entrado otro bando, alcanza a reconocer algo parecido a una hoja. Se siente un poco más tranquila al saber que ya no está sola.

Lentamente, el hombre bajo la máscara, La posiciona en su espalda y, comienza a alejarse de aquel lugar…. De su casa… De su aldea… De su gente…

Porque es en esta noche, en medio del crepúsculo, que Kushina se permite llorar, ser débil. Lo único que puede hacer es esconder su rosto en la ancha espalda de aquel extraño, que la lleva a nuevo hogar: Konoha.

* * *

:) Si llegaron hasta el final, me alegra mucho!

Bueno, tengo que aclarar que es una adaptación de una escena del libro "La Guillotina".

;) Feliz Mañana, Día o Noche!


End file.
